Grey Witch (Miranda Lathier)
|image = Grey Witch_2.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |imagecaption = "The Grey Witch is coming for you, huehuehuehue" |gender = Female |class = Support |current meta = Support |damage = Magical |difficulty stat picture = 6 |physical stat picture = 5 |magical stat picture = 7 |resilience stat picture = 7 |support stat picture = 8 |Emblem price (put after the price) = 17,400 |Rune price (put after the price) = 340 }}"The Grey Witch is coming for you, huehuehuehue" Miranda Lathier was once a respected member of her Arcadian Forest village. But then a group of women, jealous of Miranda's position and influence, framed her for murder and branded her a demon. As a result, she was burned alive. One year later, she returned as an Undead Witch and slaughtered everyone in town. Strategy Lathier's main role is as a lane support. She offers incredible sustain to allies, making full use of a powerful heal over time and the only hero skill in the game that currently regenerates mana. Her harassment and slows can be quite debilitating to enemy laners and, as a result of her passive speed boost aura and field effect slow, she can easily help allies chase down enemies or flee to safety. *Lathier is a versatile support and is typically built to be defensive/supportive and mobile, but she does benefit from some magic attack to complement her heal and increase her damage capabilities. Magic Defense Pierce is a must and you may be able to add to your supportive capabilities by buying an Arrogance Cloak. *Take advantage of her passive speed boost and other movement increasing effects(Guild Skill, Talent Pages, TabletsJaguar, and itemsSaithion Lollipop) to become incredibly mobile, on par with Jombraa and Kagax. *Vile Whisper is best used to keep mana starved heroes eating well, but feel free to grab last-hits with it as it restores the mana cost if it was the killing blow. Use it also to land on-hit debuffs such as Fername's Blade's slow and Arrogance Cloak's magic defense reduction. *In the early game, Lathier can suffer from heavy mana use. Mana regeneration is an important purchase to keep her, and therefor your lane partner happily farming. Skills Erosion The Grey Witch lobs a bottle of explosive toxin which explodes on impact, damaging all nearby. Cost: 95/120/145/170 MP Range: 10 meters Damage: 100/150/200/250 + Magical Attack Cooldown: 15 seconds Effect: Movement Speed Reduction 20% for 5 Seconds Vile Whisper Cost: 60/80/100/120 MP Range: 10 meters Damage: 80/120/160/200 + Magical/Physical Attack Cooldown: 10 seconds Effect: On Ally: Restores 65/105/145/185 Mana On Enemy: Deals damage. If the enemy is killed by this skill, the Grey With will retain the Mana spent to use it. Arcane Boost Cost: 90/110/130/150 MP Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Effect: Passive: Increases movement speed of nearby allies by 5/8/10/12%. Active: Restores Grey Witch or her allies HP at a rate of 10/20/30/40 + [30% Magical Attack HP per second for 6 seconds. Killing Field The Grey Witch hexes an area on the battlefield, wounding and crippling those caught within. Cost: 200/275/350 MP Range: 9 meters Damage: 45/65/85 + Magical AttackPer Second as long as enemy remains within field (maximum 5 Seconds). Cooldown: 70 seconds Effect: Movement Speed Reduction 50% as long as enemy remains within field (maximum 5 seconds). 'Base Stats' 'Skins' Category:Hero Category:Support